


Sara.

by fiorisuilampioni



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, What Was I Thinking?, basically i don't know, but they are cute
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 19:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18531856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiorisuilampioni/pseuds/fiorisuilampioni
Summary: Non era qualcosa che aveva previsto.Non aveva previsto che si sarebbe innamorato di quell’uomo. Non aveva previsto che ogni cosa che  ti esplodeva dentro in quei mesi ogni volta che erano insieme lo avrebbe portato lì.Ma ora era lì sul serio.





	Sara.

**Author's Note:**

> Non lo so da dove sia mai venuto fuori tutto questo, so solo che volevo farlo da una vita ma non ero mai riuscita a farlo per davvero, poi è arrivata l'sipirazione.  
> Quindi ve la lascio qui, con la consapevolezza che è solo un esperimento che potrebbe avere un seguito.  
> Per ilresto vi lascio leggere.

Non era qualcosa che aveva previsto.  
Non aveva previsto che si sarebbe innamorato di quell’uomo. Non aveva previsto che ogni cosa che ti esplodeva dentro in quei mesi ogni volta che erano insieme lo avrebbe portato lì.  
Ma ora era lì sul serio.

La porta di legno scuro davanti e la mano di sua figlia a tenerlo ancorato con i piedi per terra.   
Quando Valentino era piombato nella sua vita era in ritardo per una riunione dello staff nel locale dove lavorava, trovare una babysitter a Madrid era la cosa più difficile certi giorni, quello era uno di quelli.

Pioveva, pioveva per la prima volta quell’estate e ovviamente era stato cosi stupido da non prendere un ombrello, quindi ora eccolo lì bloccato a metà strada dalla sua meta e la consapevolezza di quello che sarebbe successo se fosse arrivato in ritardo.

Ti eri arreso quando ti sei reso conto che non avrebbe smesso di piovere troppo presto e quindi aveva posato il cellulare e cominciando a correre.  
Eri al semaforo, l’acqua aveva praticamente inzuppato i tuoi vestiti in un modo che non credevi fosse possibile e poi semplicemente l’acqua era sparita.

Quando avevi alzato gli occhi ne avevi incontrato un altro sguardo, due occhi azzurri e un sorriso caldo, l’ombra di un ombrello a ripararti dalla pioggia.  
Ti aveva accompagnato fino a lavoro senza dire nulla, ma sorridendoti ogni volta che ti beccava a guardarlo.  
“Resta, e bevi un caffè ok? Per ringraziarti del passaggio fin qui!”

Lo avevi invitato a restare comunicando ad Andrea che ti saresti occupato tu del conto.  
Di quella giornata ricordavi quella riunione infinita in cui eri entrato a metà e il foglio di quaderno strappato su cui Valentino ti aveva lasciato il suo numero di telefono.   
Il tuo collega ci aveva tenuto a specificare che voleva che lo chiamassi.

Solo che non eri quel tipo di persona. Uno sconosciuto di lascia il numero di telefono e ti dice di chiamarlo? Sembra l’inizio di quei pessimi film che poi finisce con un omicidio.  
Ma poi avevi usato quel numero, lo avevi fatto una settimana dopo in una mattina piovosa dove eri da solo al bar. Lo avevi ringraziato ancora.  
Era stato solo il primo messaggio di altri.

Valentino lavorava in una compagnia italiana con sede in Spagna e si era trasferito da poco a Madrid vista la promozione che aveva ricevuto solo l’anno scorso.   
Gli avevi consigliato qualche posto da provare o vedere.

Lo avevi fatto in modo totalmente innocente, te lo ripetevi ci continuo mentre rispondevi ai suoi messaggi e cercavi di incastrare la tua vita tra lavoro e Sara.  
Sara che non era mai stata parte di quello dal primo momento perché avevi giurato di proteggere tua figlia da tutto, volevi che fosse felice senza immaginare che per esserlo voleva che lo fossi anche tu. 

Quando poi avevate cominciato ad uscire insieme ti eri ritrovato a tuo agio dal primo momento. Valentino aveva la capacità di farti ridere per ogni cosa, anche la più stupida ed era qualcosa che non ti capitava da anni.

Non gli avevi detto di Sara perché non credevi che sarebbe diventato importante.   
Da quando sua madre era andata via ti eri preso cura di lei.

Ti eri innamorato appena l’avevi avuta tra le braccia la prima volta, credevi sareste stati una famiglia ma ti sbagliavi. Quando lei era andata via non ci avevi pensato neanche un secondo a lasciargli vostra figlia, non avresti mai permesso che crescesse lontano da te.  
Forse era in quel momento che avevi smesso di credere nell’amore. 

In quello tra due persone che si incontrano per caso e decidono di passare il resto della vita insieme.   
Ed essere un ragazzo padre non era stato facile, non lo era stato nonostante avessi il costante supporto della tua famiglia. 

Sara era l’unica certezza nei momenti in cui la tristezza sembrava prendere il sopravvento. Lei e i suoi occhi uguali ai tuoi, lei e i suoi capelli ricci molto chiari presi dalla madre.   
La sua pelle chiara e quella vocina piccola che ti faceva sorridere ogni volta.

Lei che ti aveva stregato il cuore ed era in grado di renderti l’uomo più felice della terra.  
Da quando avevi preso ad occuparti di lei non avevi lasciato molto spazio alla tua vita sentimentale.

Era stata una cosa quasi naturale da parte tua dare a lei la precedenza e non te ne eri pentito per niente.  
Ma Valentino non era previsto.

Valentino e gli appuntamenti a pranzo perché tu di sera non potevi ma lui voleva vederti lo stesso e allora prendevate un panino da qualche parte per poi sedervi su una panchina al parco per mangiare.

Valentino e le telefonate di sera, quando Sara dormiva nella stanza accanto e tu potevi controllare che stesse bene.  
Valentino e i fiori, non ricordava che nessuno gli avesse mai regalato fiori, anche i suoi ex non avevano mai pensato di farlo. Era qualcosa che lo faceva sentire speciale.  
Margherite, piccoli gigli qualsiasi fiore. Lo trovava al bar prima del suo turno.

E non era previsto che si innamorasse di quell’uomo.  
Perché non lo aveva cercato, perché si erano semplicemente trovati in un momento in cui tutto quello che voleva era solo non arrivare tardi a lavoro.   
Ma ti eri innamorato di Valentino. 

Valentino che non si lamentava se dovevi scappare via prima da un appuntamento perché avevi problemi a casa, o che non ti chiedeva insistentemente qualcosa quando dicevi di non poter parlare di questo o quello.  
E ti senti in colpa, ti senti in colpa perché Sara è diventata un segreto di cui avere paura.

Perché come sarebbe potuto rimanere con te se avesse saputo di lei?  
Lei che era sempre stata la cosa più bella della tua vita era qualcosa da nascondere e ti sentivi in colpa perché per te non era cosi, non doveva esserlo.  
Ti eri consumato al solo pensiero di tutto quello.

E Valentino lo aveva visto e ancora una volta non ti aveva fatto pressione per dirgli nulla.  
Eravate ad un appuntamento quando tutto era cambiato.

Sara era a casa con la babysitter del momento, una ragazza carina che viveva nel palazzo accanto al vostro. Conoscevi i suoi genitori da quanto ti era trasferito lì e sua figlia aveva subito legato con la piccola.  
Era stata una fortuna assurda trovarla libera per quella sera.

Avevano deciso di andare a cena in uno dei ristoranti preferiti del maggiore appena fuori Madrid.  
La serata stava andando bene e avevi preso la decisione di parlargli di tua figlia.

Volevi che lo sapesse, perché ora che eri consapevole di essere innamorato di lui era giusto.  
Un salto nel vuoto.  
Ecco cosa sentivi di dover fare perché sapevi che lui provasse qualcosa per te, te lo aveva fatto capire ma non sapevi se una figlia avrebbe cambiato tutto.  
Lo sentivi dal modo in cui ti baciava o stringeva a se, lo avvertivi dal modo in cui facevate l’amore ogni volta.

Stavi per farlo, tra il primo e il secondo, perché non esiste un momento perfetto. Forse dovevi aspettare il dolce cosi almeno se avesse voluto andare via era finita la cena. Poteva essere la loro ultima occasione di passare del tempo insieme.  
Poi il tuo cellulare aveva iniziato a squillare, il nome di tuo fratello Alex sullo schermo e sai che qualcosa non va. Non ti serve rispondere, lo sai.  
Sara è in ospedale.

Stava bene quando sei uscito di casa.  
Si, non era al massimo della forma ma non potevi prevedere che la febbre sarebbe salita in quel modo.  
Saresti dovuto restare a casa e basta, l’avevi lasciata da sola.  
Valentino aveva capito subito che qualcosa non andava. 

Gli avevi detto tutto mentre guidavate verso l’ospedale dove avevano portato tua figlia.   
Ed eri pronto a tutto, ti sarebbe andata bene ogni cosa se lei poi fosse sta bene. 

Vale non ha lasciato un attimo la tua mano in quei momenti, non lo ha fatto neanche mentre te lo trascini in giro per il pronto soccorso alla ricerca di tua figlia.  
Stai per crollare ad ogni passo, senti che è tutto troppo in quel momento e ancora una volta lui lo sa, lo sa perché ti ferma un attimo e ti stringe a sé come ha fatto già tante volte.  
Ti dice di respirare, che andrà tutto bene.

Ti dice che tua figlia sta bene ed è solo la febbre.  
Ti rassicura e improvvisamente tutto torna al suo posto come i pezzi di un puzzle.  
Quando trovi Sara sta già meglio, il sorriso luminoso con cui ti accoglie è in grado di farti stare bene e in un attimo al stringi tra le braccia mentre le i fa lo stesso non noti lo sguardo che lancia al ragazzo dietro di te. 

Torni a respirare davvero solo in quel momento.  
Tuo fratello ti rassicura che sta bene, che la febbre è già scesa tanto e che la terranno una notte in osservazione.

Alex era a Madrid per lavoro, l’ospedale non era riuscito a contattarlo al primo tentativo a differenza di quello che era successo con lui. Ti senti di nuovo in colpa mentre Sara ti crolla tra le braccia in due minuti e tuo fratello prova in tutti i modi a calmarti.  
Solo che non ci riesci e non sei riuscito ancora a guardare lui negli occhi.

Non dopo il modo in cui aveva scoperto di Sara.  
E ora eccovi lì, due settimane dopo.  
Lei sta bene, la febbre è passata.

Valentino era rimasto per un sacco di tempo di con te in ospedale quella sera.  
Ti aveva portato un caffè a non sai che ora della notte prima di andare via, il giorno dopo avrebbe dovuto lavorare.  
Ti eri scusato ancora una volta.

Non gli avevi detto che avresti capito se non fosse voluto uscire di nuovo con te, perché non lo avresti fatto.  
Perché ti sei innamorato di lui anche se ancora non lo sa e Sara è parte di te, quindi se anche lui prova quello che pensi avrebbe dovuto accettarlo.  
Ed era andata bene.

Valentino ti chiedeva di Sara, ti chiedeva come stesse o se quella sera fossi sicuro di poterla lasciare da sola.  
Non gli avevi mai chiesto perché lo facesse, non gli avevi chiesto perché lasciasse la piccola prendere il comando delle loro videochiamate una sera si e l’altra anche facendosi mostrare ancora tutti i suoi giocatoli preferiti.

Quando poi lo avevi fatto ti aveva detto di essere innamorato di te.  
Di te, che avevi protetto tua figlia ma che non importava perché Sara era parte della tua vita e a lui andava bene cosi.  
Di te, che eri stato uno stupido a pensare che lui non avrebbe amato anche tua figlia.

Te lo aveva detto in un modo cosi dolce che tutto quello che eri riuscito a fare era baciarlo, baciarlo fino a quando avevi smesso di sentirti le labbra.  
E ora siete a cena da lui perché vuoi che si conoscano.

Sara avrà sempre la precedenza, lo sapete entrambi quindi da quella sera dipende tutto.  
Respiri profondamente prima di inginocchiarti davanti alla piccola che ti guarda con un sorriso tranquillo.  
“Papà, stai bene?”

Sorridi a tua volta e annuisci mentre senti la sua mano poggiarsi sulla sua guancia in una piccola carezza.  
“Si.. Voglio solo che sai che se dovessi voler andare a casa o non ti piace qui puoi dirmelo e andiamo a casa, ok? Solo questo.”  
“E’ il tuo fidanzato?”

Beh, diretta come al solito.  
“Si.”  
Non le hai mai mentito, non avresti iniziato a farlo ora.

La prendi in braccio e la tieni stretta a te, perché è tutto più grande di te in quel momento. Lei ti stringe forte e respiri ancora profondamente il suo odore.  
Ha portato una delle sue bambole preferite e ti fa sorridere il modo in cui ti ha detto che voleva che Vale la vedesse da vicino.  
Bussi al campanello e aspetti che il maggiore di apra.

Sei nervoso manco fosse di nuovo il vostro primo appuntamento, lo sei nonostante sai già che i due in qualche modo si conoscono e vanno d’accordo.  
Poi la porta si apre.

Valentino sembra splendere quella sera e non indossa nulla di particolarmente eccessivo visto che ha la solita tuta.  
“Ehi, scusa il ritardo, la principessa faceva fatica a decidere quale bambola portare.”  
Abbassi gli occhi su Sara. 

Sara che guarda il ragazzo con sguardo curioso mentre con una manina si sistema i capelli lontano dagli occhi.  
Sara che poi sorride e allunga la sua bambola a Valentino che non ci mette un secondo a prenderla.  
Da lì viene tutto naturale, come se Sara fosse sempre stata con loro.

Valentino non si annoia mai di ascoltarla parlare o di chiederle cose dei suoi amici di scuola.  
Una volta li becchi anche a parlare tra di loro quando torni dal bagno.   
E non era previsto che ti innamorassi di Valentino.

Non era previsto che il cuore ti scoppiasse di gioia quando vedi tua figlia e l’uomo che ami seduti sul tappeto a guardare cartoni animati beccati per caso in tv.  
Quando Sara crolla sfinita a fine serata con la testa poggiata sulla tua spalla tutto quello che fai e stringerla tra le braccia.

Sara era stata l’imprevisto più bello che potesse capitarti nella vita e non credevi saresti mai stato cosi fortunato da dire che Valentino poteva essere lo stesso.   
La sistemi sul divano e raggiungi il maggiore in cucina per aiutarlo a pulire tutto prima di andare.

“Grazie per stasera.”  
Lo dici mentre ti avvicini a lui abbracciandolo da dietro mentre poggi la guancia al centro della sua schiena, il battito del suo cuore diventa il centro del tuo mondo in momenti come quelli.

“Tutto questo… Non era previsto e… So che è dura..”  
E non sai come avresti continuato se le sue labbra sulle tue non ti avessero fermato. Il tempo si ferma come ogni volta che lo baci e lasci che abbia il totale controllo su di te.  
“Voglio tutto il pacchetto, Marc. Ti ho invitato qui per questo, siete qui per questo: Perché voglio tutto il pacchetto, voglio te e voglio guardare i cartoni la sera fino a quando non andiamo a letto se Sara lo vuole.”

E non era previsto che ti innamorassi di Valentino.  
Ma pare che pure tua figlia sia caduta nel suo incantesimo.

Non era previsto eppure era la cosa più bella che potesse capitarvi.  
Era Valentino e vi rendeva felici.


End file.
